


Nothing left to lose

by Queen_ofStardust



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Also One can be fucking creepy, Dark Past, Eight’s a fucking badass, F/M, Faked Suicide, I feel like the chapters are kinda short sorry bout that, Loss, Nightmares, Overuse of italic, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Siblings, Swearing, but that’s no surprise is it, except one, she’s had a shitty life, so is everyone else, the ghost fam basically adopts her, they’re all really kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_ofStardust/pseuds/Queen_ofStardust
Summary: My name’s Everly, 21 years old, living in the middle of nowhere.Three months ago, my life was basically just a huge piece of shit. I was pretty much just living to not die. But then they came into my life and brought total chaos with them.This is the story of how I died. Not really tho.You’ll see.—————————————-The team has their next mission, but to get to their target they need someone special. They pay Everly Harrison a visit to recruit her as Eight, but things get a little out of hand and they see a side of her that none of them would have expected.Truth is, her past has been dark, and it’s still haunting her.Basically, this is the story how Everly Harrison becomes Eight.(This is my very first Fanfic, so if you have any advice I’d be very grateful if you could share it with me lol)
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Original Character(s), Three | Javier/Two | Camille (6 Underground)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrytaste778](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytaste778/gifts).



> Hey guys, I hope you’ll enjoy reading this story!  
> First I wanna thank my dear friend cherrytaste778 for beta reading this. You’ve helped me so much! Ly  
> So this is probably gonna be a longer story but I haven’t written all the chapters yet, so I hope you'll understand if it takes a while for me to update.  
> If you have any thoughts, I’d be happy if you would leave a comment or contact me on my instagram account: Queen_ofStardust.  
> I’d also really appreciate it if you would just comment what you like/dislike, or anything else you want.
> 
> Thank u so much for reading, it means a lot to me :)

_ “Honey, I’m home!”  _

_ Slipping out of her pristine white high heels she closed the door behind her. _

_ Something seemed off. It was too quiet. There was always some noise when she came home, either he waswatching TV, doing a workout in the living room, or blasting music through the whole apartment, and often everything at once. _

_ She called for him, but was only greeted with silence. _

_ That was strange. But he was probably just taking a nap or something, she told herself. Or maybe he wasn’t even home yet? _

_ She called again. There was still no answer. _

_ Now slightly concerned, she let her eyes wander through the room, looking for any signs of his presence. There was his jacket, laying on the couch, looking like it’s been carelessly tossed down there. _

_ But where was he? _

_ She looked everywhere, even the pantry and the small closet next to the front door, but he was nowhere to be found. _

_She stopped dead in her tracks. There was a note lying on the kitchen table. A note?_

_ With shaking hands and a sick feeling in her stomach she picked it up, immediately recognising his handwriting. The text was blurry on some parts. Tears, without a doubt.  _

_ While she read, panic and fear overcame her and the terrible truth settled in. _

_The note slid out of her trembling fingers and onto the ground, but she was already out of the room. There was only one place she hadn’t checked yet..._

_ She burst outside into the cold air, her face covered in sweat from running up the stairs so quickly.  _

_ And there, facing the dark skyline he stood, on the very edge of the roof, the wind ruffling through his beautiful dark hair.  _

_ He looked at her over his shoulder. His eyes were red, his face tear stained and contorted in terrible grief. _

_ The wind was so strong she almost didn’t catch his whispered words. _

_ “I love you. I’m sorry.” _

_ A scream tore the night apart. _


	2. Nope that was too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you get to know the main character a bit  
> Hope you like it  
> Enjoy!

** Everly **

Hey, I’m Everly, 21 years old, living in the middle of nowhere.

Three months ago, my life was basically just a huge piece of shit. I was pretty much just living to not die. But then  _ they _ came into my life and brought total chaos with them. 

This is the story of how I died. Not really tho.

You’ll see.

* * *

I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on the picture on the wall behind my bosses desk instead of him. It was a really ugly piece of art, if you could even call it that. It looked like some 3 year old had drawn it . 

He had been shouting at me for the past 10 minutes. He didn’t once check if I was even paying attention. What a jerk. 

I currently worked at a small, dirty restaurant at the edge of the small town I lived in. The food wasn’t good and people came here to get a drink rather than to eat, so it was more of a bar than a restaurant. 

The very first lesson I learned here at this job:  get the boss angry, and you’ll regret it. I learned it the hard way. 5 minutes into my first working shift. By breaking a plate. But whatever.

One of the biggest disadvantages of working here was the incredibly low payment. Well, at least compared to my colleagues, who were all male of course...

Also, I was basically treated like shit by both my colleagues and my boss.

Why I didn’t just quit and looked for another job? You see, the problem was, it didn’t matter where I went or which job I tried, if you’re a woman you just don’t get treated right around here. So it didn’t really matter if I worked at a café, a bar or a restaurant. Trust me, I’ve tried.

I abruptly got pulled back to reality by my boss sighing deeply, as if suddenly tired of scolding me.

“Now get outta my office and take out the trash or whatever, go make yourself useful.”

Partly relieved to finally get out of here, partly anxious about going back into the restaurant, I walked out of the small room. 

* * *

“He shouted at you again, didn’t he?”

One of my coworkers blocked my way.

“That’s none of your fucking business, Eric” I grumbled. He looked at me with his arms crossed. 

“Is that so.” 

It sounded more like a statement than a question.

“You know, when you get him angry, he’s usually in a bad mood for the whole day, and the rest of us get to feel that too, so I’d say it  _is_ my business, actually.”

“Just shut up and leave me the fuck alone, alright” I hissed angrily.

I tried to make my way past him, but instead of letting me through he blocked the doorframe with his arm, now smirking.

“Heyy, come on Everly, don’t be offended.”  
I just glared at him with a grim expression, arms crossed.

After a few seconds he realised I wasn’t gonna say anything, so he continued.

“You know, I thought maybe later tonight we could go out and grab a drink or watch a movie or something.” 

I sighed. I knew what he wanted, and I certainly would not give it to him. They all always had only the one thing in mind, and frankly I wasn’t very keen on letting him fuck me.

“I told you Eric, I’m not interested. Just take the hint and leave me alone already, and  _ get the fuck out of my way _ ”

And with that I pushed his arm aside and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

For the rest of my shift I ignored his and my other coworkers’ stupid comments and tried to focus on my work. I didn’t want to lose this job too, really. I had been working here for almost a month now, and had done okay so far. Before that, I had worked at a café, two bars, another café, and three restaurants. I got fired from each and every one of them because, well, someone had always crossed the line, and that always lead to me loosing control. They just never get it.

But slowly, I was running out of options, and I really needed money.

* * *

“Hey, so I heard you dumped Eric for good. Sooo do you maybe wanna go out with me instead? Promise, I’m waaaay better than this idiot .”

Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and briefly turned around to find Michael standing in the doorway, smirking. 

He was tall and blond, and had been trying to flirt with me and get me to go out with him ever since I started to work here. He was the stupidest of them all. A tired sigh escaped my chest and I focused on my work again.

“I didn’t  _ dump  _ him, you know, we weren’t even -“

My pulse shot up. 

He stood directly behind me, pressed onto my back, his arms on my waist.

I stood completely still, frozen, unable to move. 

My whole body screamed in panic.

It was all too much.

He had to go away. 

And then I lost it.


	3. The wonderful aspects of being a ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something in Four’s PoV  
> I’m probably gonna make more of those.  
> Sorry for the lil cliffhanger btw whoops

** Four  **

The apartment was altogether dirty. Dust was laying on top of every single piece of furniture and the carpets had some weird looking, undefinable stains in them. One of them looked like blood. Also, it smelled really weird. Like cats and old people. 

I hated this place already .

The worst part was: We’d have to spend a lot of time in here for the next few days, maybe even weeks.

But One said she would be important to our mission. None of us knew much more besides the fact that we would need her to infiltrate and kill some drug lord who had ruined thousands of lifes.

I wasn’t a fan of drugs (apart from alcohol of course, but that didn’t count). I had only tried a joint once when I was about 15, and immediately regretted it . (I threw up. It was really bad.) 

I haven’t laid hands on any kind of drugs ever since.

I turned to One, who was busy carrying some bags into the living room.

“Couldn’t you have rented something... a bit more clean? “

“This was the nearest apartment to hers that was free. And stop complaining. This is pure luxury compared to where I grew up.”

I looked at him with curiosity. This was the second time this week he had mentioned his childhood. I felt like he was beginning to open up to us a bit more. Maybe he would tell me more about his past if I asked him. It was worth a try.

“Where  _ did _ you grow up?”

But he just gave me one of his expressionless looks.

“Make yourself at home, guys. This is gonna be fun.”


	4. Guys, creeping up on someone is NOT cool

** Everly **

My Instincts took over. I heard myself shout, and spun around, hitting him in the face. I pushed him away and kicked directly in his stomach. He gasped and fell to his knees, blood spilling over his face. His expression, a few seconds ago showing a smirk, was now contorted with pain. 

I stood there, panting, adrenaline coursing through every inch of my body. Horrified, I stared down at him, eventually realising what I had done. His nose was obviously broken, it stood away in a weird angle. 

And as Michael bent over on the floor, groaning in pain and looking at me in complete disbelief, I realised two things: I had done it again. And I was in trouble. 

_ What the fuck had I done??  _

By tomorrow, I’d be unemployed again. And honestly, I couldn’t see how I should find someone who would give me a job this time.

I couldn’t breathe. I had to get out of here, now. Panic-stricken, I stumbled to the backdoor, leaving Michael, who was still crumbled on the floor, behind.

But just as I reached for the doorknob, I heard someone shout. I spun around, seeing Eric standing in the doorway, staring at me as if I was a purple goat. I stared back, unable to move. 

And then I ran. Out of the door and along the streets, ignoring the shouts behind me. I ran, as if my life depended on it, until I was sure nobody was following me anymore.

* * *

Finally I slowed down, taking a deep breath, and immediately everything around me began to spin. With shaking legs I sat down on the cold, dirty ground, pulling my legs to my chest. I let my eyes wander around, taking in my surroundings, and realised I had ended up in a dimly lit alley. 

Above me was the pitch black night sky, spotted with too many stars to count. I loved the stars, but tonight I just couldn’t find the comfort they usually gave me. 

I sighed. I had done it again. But honestly, with these idiots it had only been a matter of time. 

But what now? I had no friends, not anymore. I couldn’t even talk to my brother. He had been my best friend for almost my entire life, but we had this stupid fight years ago, and both of us were too stubborn to apologise first, so we haven’t talked ever since.

He probably wouldn’t even want to hear from me. And I didn’t want to bother him with my problems, I knew he already had his own. He always did, either with Janett or due to money. It had always been like that.

No, I couldn’t ask him for help. I didn’t even  _ want _ his help, anyways. 

I would get though this by myself.

Like I always did.

My head dropped against the wall. All I felt was hopelessness.

I closed my eyes, thinking that I had probably already stayed here for too long, but I just couldn’t find the strength to stand up and go home. And I didn’t care. 

It felt like everything was meaningless. And it wouldn’t hurt to stay here just a little longer, would it. 

Completely unexpectedly, a thought struck me.

But no, I couldn’t. I had promised myself I wouldn’t ever do it again. The last time I just had been far too close to getting caught. And then, shortly after, she had died. Mallory, my best friend. It had absolutely destroyed me, I had been a wreck for months.

So, I decided I had to give it all up. Even if I had been very good at it. 

I had actually been pretty successful, I even was on the news every now and then. Of course, they didn’t know who I was, they just reported about what had been stolen. 

I was known as the “Queen of diamonds” by my criminal, so-called “friends”. 

The news gave me this nickname, since I had stolen almost nothing but diamonds. And well, I just went with it. To be honest, I kinda liked it. It actually went so far, that I always left a queen of diamonds card behind. It was kind of dumb I guess, but I just thought it was funny.

Can’t lie, I had been pretty proud of myself back then. Life had been good. Risky and dangerous, but good. I had friends, money and was popular.

But, I had promised myself I would leave all of that behind. I covered up all my remaining tracks and started a new, perfectly normal life. 

Sadly, to do so, I had to make all the money disappear. It wouldn’t have been safe to keep any of it, so I donated it all to charity. And let me tell you, it was a hell of a lot.

At least I felt a bit better afterwards. 

Long suppressed memories begann to make their way back to consciousness. It really had been a good life, especially compared to my current situation. You know, living from job to job, always worrying about if you could even pay the rent for your apartment, that kind of stuff. Sometimes, I still ask myself if I really made the right choice back then, giving it all up. But every time that happened I -

“Hey”

I looked up. I had been so lost in thought, I hadn’t noticed this guy stepping right in front of me. At once I stood up, facing him with my back pressed to the wall. He was tall, but it was too dark to make out anything else. 

I clenched my fists, ready to defend myself at anytime. 

He chuckled. 

“Calm down, I just wanna talk.”

He took a step forward.

_ No_ . 

Absolutely not. I would not do this again today. 

_ Not. With. Me. _

I reacted immediately and kicked my knee right into his crotch. I slipped past him as he sank to the ground, cursing and groaning in pain, and sprinted back along the alley I came from earlier. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a second guy running out of another alley right towards me, only seconds before we collided. We both tumbled to the ground and at once started to wrestle. After a few seconds he came out on top and pinned my hands to the ground. 

I screamed and shouted and tried to get him off of me, but I soon realised it was useless. He was just so much stronger than me. 

_ I felt so weak. _

My back hurt really bad, I had probably bruised it when we fell down. 

But I wouldn’t give up, not without a fight. 

If I could at least  _see_ him. 

But he was wearing a hoodie, and the shadows covered his whole face.

To make matters even worse, I started to cry. And that meant a lot. I  _ never _ cried. But it wasn’t just tears, I cried like I had only cried once. Sounds escaped my mouth I didn’t even know I could make.

This was just too much. I wanted to be somewhere else,  _ anywhere but her e. _

I begged and cried and screamed and struggled to get free, and trough all of this I heard him talking. I calmed myself down just enough to hear what he was saying.

“Guys, I’ve got her, but a little help would be appreciated. She’s pretty strong.” 

Within a second I noticed two things:

1.He was communicating with someone, so there were probably even more guys somewhere out there.

2.He had pulled out a Walkie-Talkie from somewhere, and that meant he had to let go of one of my hands. 

Somehow I managed to find some strength, and punched him in the nose. He cursed and instantly let go of my other hand too. I pushed him off of me, I stood up, and then I ran for my life.

He shouted something, but I ignored it. I just wanted to get away from those guys, whoever they were.

I didn’t look back until I had nearly reached the other end of the town and got tothe small park near my apartment. There I hid between the trees and waited. 

My face was tear stained and my eyes felt really puffy. I swept away my last tears and took a few very deep breaths to calm down.

I had to sit down, because my legs were shaking so much, it was a miracle I had been able to run at all, and my aching back didn’t help either.

After about 10 minutes I finally dared to leave the park and make my way home. 

I got there without any other incidents and as soon as I closed the door behind me, I walked over to my bed, and without changing, instantly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheww  
> So that was her first encounter with two of the ghosts, tho she doesn’t know that yet  
> Hope you could guess who it was hehe


	5. Ye it’s the same but a liiittle different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the previous chapter, but in Fours PoV  
> It’s not the best but yeah  
> Anyways, enjoy

** Four **

I looked at my watch. It’s been nearly five minutes since One had left, telling me to wait here, “Just in case she’d try to run”. 

Finally my Walkie-Talkie cracked. 

_“Four, she’s running your way. Don’t let her get away.”_

One sounded a bit as if he was in pain and I briefly wondered what had happened. 

But right now, I needed to focus on stopping her.

I peered around the corner and saw her running my way, so fast, you could think the devil himself was after her.

I sprinted out the street I was standing in and right towards her.

We collided at full speed and both of us fell to the ground. She quickly caught herself and tried to get up again, but I threw myself upon her in an attempt to pin her down. 

Finally I managed to get on top of her and hold both her hands above her head. At once she started to scream for help and struggle against my grasp, but luckily she couldn’t free herself, even though she gave me a pretty hard time. 

I honestlyjust wished for another pair of arms to shut her up, before the whole neighbourhood knew we were here.

Now for the first time I could get a good look at her. It didn’t need much imagination to see that she was usually very pretty, even though right now her face was contorted, her dark hair messy and her eyes red and puffy, since she had started to cry. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Of course I had seen her from afar and on the pictures One had shown us, but it still was very different from seeing her like this, face to face.

I tried to shush her, tried to calm her down, by promising that everything was gonna be fine, that I wouldn’t hurt her, but she didn’t seem to hear me.

And instead of calming down, she started begging.

“Please... please don’t... don’t do it,  _ please _ ...  _let me go_ ”

I suddenly felt like this was wrong. Really, terribly wrong. 

I had expected her to struggle and call for help, but not like  _that_.

I  _ hadn’t _ expected her to scream, and cry, as if there was no tomorrow. Her reaction was severe. 

I didn’t want to be the reason she cried, like she was about to die. 

I didn’t want to be the reason she cried, like I’ve never seen  anyone cry.

_ I really shouldn’t be doing this. _

But I clearly remembered One’s words: _“Whatever happens, stick to the plan”_

Anyways,  _where the fuck were the others_?  After all, she still was pretty strong. I reached for my Walkie-Talkie to tell them to get their asses over immediately.

I realised my mistake a second too late. Sharp pain exploded in my nose. I cursed and let go of her other hand too. 

At once she pushed me off and to the ground and stood up, with her legs shaking like mad, but still. 

I tried to grab her by the ankle but she had already started running again.

I sat up and shouted at the others.

“Guys, she’s punched m-

anyways, she’s running again! Seven, can you go after her?”

_ “Sure, I’m on it.” _

_ “No, wait. Let her go.”  _

I froze. 

“What the fuck One?? What you mean, “let her go”?”

I had  _ not  _ expected that.

_ “It doesn’t matter. There are other ways to talk to her, other than creeping up on her in a dark alley. Wasn’t the best idea, now that I think about it. And I’ve got a plan B anyways.“ _

_“See , I told you, doing it at this at night would be a bad idea. Looks like you should’ve listened.”_

That was Five.

_ “Yeah, whatever, we better get going, she’s probably woken up the whole neighbourhood by now.” _

I was furious.

“So you mean to tell me” I snapped, “I just got my fucking nose broken for fucking  _ nothing _ ? Are you fucking kidding me??”

There was a few seconds of silence, then I heard One again, laughing so hard, I could barely understand what he was saying. 

_ “Oh my god, you got your nose broken  _ again _? By a  _ girl _?” _

“Yeah ha-ha, very funny One.”

_“What’s that supposed to mean “by a girl”?”_ Five snapped.

_“Oh boy, here we go...”_

I decided to let the two of them argue in peace, turned my Walkie-Talkie off and went back to our headquarters.


	6. What the fuck does that fucking creep want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this one, there isn’t happening thaaat much and/or interesting  
> Just One being a bit of a creep  
> Or is it even One? Maybe its someone else? Who knows? Not me  
> Anyways, thx for reading, enjoy

** Everly **

I jolted awake, drenched in sweat. I jumped out of my bed, my fists held high, ready to fight anyone or anything, before realising it had just been a nightmare. Again. 

I always told myself I was over it, but my recurring nightmares proved me wrong, over, and over, and over again. 

It was always the same dream, and I always was as helpless as I had been that night, five years ago...

I lowered my hands and relaxed my muscles, before getting up and slowly walking over to the bathroom. I knew I wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep now, I never could.

Besides, looking out of my kitchen window I could already see the sun rising.

I forced myself to look into the mirror. Only now I noticed the tears on my face. Angrily I swept them away. I wasn’t some weak little girl who couldn’t cope with a stupid nightmare. 

I looked like I hadn’t slept in days. My curly, shoulder-long hair was tousled and greasy, I had dark shadows under my eyes and the modest makeup I had put on for my working shift last night was now all over my face. 

I looked like shit.

I groaned and lay down on my bed again, closing my eyes. I seriously didn’t know what to do now. I had no job, my money was probably going to last for the next few days , but after that... I still needed to eat, after all.

So I had to think of something, quick.

Again, this thought came to my mind. I could, technically, steal something. Something valuable, something, that would earn me a lot of money.

After all, why not? I had nothing left to lose, really...

But, of course, I had to take precautions, so I didn’t end up in jail. I definitely did not want that, I’d rather die, to be honest. I had heard just too many terrible stories.

But yes, that was it, that was how I was gonna do it. I just wouldn’t let them catch me. And if they did, I’d just... well, I would just end it. I knew I still had some of those cyanide capsules somewhere.

And dying didn’t seem so bad to me right now. My life was a giant mess anyways, so I might as well just end it.

I got up, grabbed my laptop from the kitchen table and sat down on my bed again, the laptop in my lap. 

I had work to do.

* * *

I found out some pretty interesting stuff, but my favourite thing was, that they currently kept a famous, very valuable necklace, set with diamonds at a museum not all too far from here. I did some research, and what I found out finally put a smile on my face. It felt like the first one in days.

It wouldn’t be exactly easy, but it was definitely doable. I just had to get into their security office first and plug in a USB-stick into one of their computers. The rest was basically a piece of cake. 

My phones ringtone abruptly interrupted my train of thoughts.

I picked it up from the bedside table and looked at the display. 

Unknown number. 

Who would call me this early?

I was just about to decline, but the curiosity was stronger.

“Hello?”

“ _Hello Everly_ _ , _ _how’s your morning?_ ”

“Who is this? How did you get my number?”

“ _That’s not important right now, we’ll have enough time to talk about everything later._ ”

“Later? What do you mean “later”? Who the fuck are you?”

I was shouting now. Who was this freak? I could tell he was male, but that was it.

“ _Hey, hey, calm down. There’s no need to freak out. Meet me at this small pub near your apartment in an hour_.”

Suddenly, I remembered the guy who tried to talk to me last night. Their voices sounded kinda similar, now that I thought about it...

“Are you that creep from yesterday night? The guy who “just wanted to talk”? Cause if that’s you  _then leave me the fuck alone_!  Go “talk” to someone else. Fucking creep.”

And with that, I hung up. Just like that.

I knew these kind of guys and I wasn’t stupid. I didn’t know what they wanted, but I didn’t really care. At least that’s what I told myself. 

But right now, I had my own problems and more important things to worry about, so I banished the thought of who he was or what he wanted from my mind and continued my research.

* * *

After hours of work I finally felt ready. Now, there was only one thing left to do. I stood up from the kitchen table, to which I had moved sometime this morning since I had been hungry, and went over to the small cupboard right next to the front door. There I stored everything I didn’t need anymore, but that still was too important that I could’ve just thrown it away. Pictures, letters, memories.

It took me a few minutes, but finally I found the old box I was looking for. It was all dusty.

Inside still was all my old equipment, including the pitch black suit and mask, but there was one thing missing.

I quickly went over to the big pile of clothes on the chair by the wardrobe and started going through it, while throwing everything carelessly over my shoulder onto the ground, searching for my favourite beanie. It was black too, of course. I put it on and grinned at my reflection in the mirror. 

As always when I was planning something like this I felt this rush of excitement, the nervous tingle in my stomach , and I realised just how much I had missed this.

I had a good feeling about this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you’re probably gonna have to wait a while for the next chapter since I’m still editing and it still looks like a pice of crap sooo  
> Sorry bout that


	7. Okay, rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost plot something about which Four isn’t all too happy about..

** Four **

My nose still hurt like shit. That girl could punch pretty damn hard, but I tried not to show it to the others, who were all gathered around the coffee table of the apartment One had rented for us, while listening to him telling us his plan. He looked at Two.

“You, Five and Seven are going. She’s more likely to trust you girls, and you”, he looked at Seven, “go with them and drive them.”

I really didn’t approve of any of this and had wanted to contradict it the whole time. Finally I couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

“You sure this is a good idea? I mean, there’s gotta be another way, right? Y’know, she just...” 

I waved my hands through the air, trying to find the right words.

“You didn’t see her like that. She literally behaved like I was going to _kill_ her. I mean, why can’t we just go up to her and just... just _talk_ to her, but, like, without the whole dark-alley thing? I dont know, it just felt so _wrong_.”

One gave me a very strange look.

“Why? Because she’s the kind of girl who’ll ignore you when you try to talk to her and not even bother to look at you. Talking to her wouldn’t work. I thought you knew that by now. 

Also, if she’s gonna join us she’ll probably experience worse. And you and Three had to go through it too, and you came out alive, didn’t you.”

“Yeah, but -“

“You know, he’s got a point.“ 

Seven interrupted me. I turned to him in surprise.

“Four, I mean. He does have a point. Why not let him try first?

One though for a moment.

“Alright then. Go and talk to her. If you can convince her, that’d save us a lot of time and work, even tho I don’t think she’ll actually listen to you. But it’s worth a try.”

A relieved sigh escaped my chest.

“I only got one question.”

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what One had in mind.

“How come you’re so concerned about her?”

Oh. Well. I had kinda expected something worse. But I frankly didn’t even really know why myself.

“Uh- I guess I just don’t want her to experience worse than she has to, y’know? That’s all.”

“Hm ,okay. If you say so. Well, what are you waiting for then?”

I stood up.

“I’ll do my best.”

* * *

She was standing in line at the counter, waiting for her pizza, when I entered the Pizza Hut. Luckily, she was the last in line, so I quickly stepped up behind her.

Alright then. I only had this one chance, and if I messed up...

I took a deep breath and put on the nicest, most charming smile I could manage.

“Hey”

She turned around. For a second I thought I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes, but it was gone a moment later.

“Hi.” She just glanced at me briefly, then turned around again.

Shit. I had hoped she would show just a little interest, but clearly she didn’t.

I had to give it another shot.

“How are you doing?”

She turned around to me again, now looking a little annoyed.

“What do you want?”

Wow. his did not go as planned at all. For a moment I was in a complete loss of words.

“I - uh... I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Hm.”

She gave me a very sceptical look, and then turned around  _again_.

Really??

Man, this was harder than I thought. Maybe she really was just one of those cold bitches you could literally find everywhere, and One had been right after all.

But I didn’t want to give up, not yet. 

It was obvious she wasn’t in the mood for smalltalk, but this was my only chance to spare her from what One wanted to put her trough. I could clearly remember the time I had to go through it, and it hadn’t been exactly fun. I didn’t want her to have to experience the same.

“Look, I’m sorry, I really don’t wanna bother you, but I’m trying to save you. And if you don’t listen to me you’ll go though some serious shit, which I promise you won’t be fun.”

I could’ve slapped myself. This was by far the worst thing I could’ve said. Panicking, I blurted out the next best thing.

“I really just wanna help you, I swear. Just hear me out, okay?”

At that moment the guy behind the counter handed her the pizza. She looked me in the eye one more time with a serious expression, before taking her pizza.

“Look, I don’t know what you want from me, but it’s creepy. You better stay away from me.”

She stormed outside, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this may not be a hundred percent accurate for the characters, but I wanted to portray him (Four) as someone who actually cares and is genuinely concerned about her wellbeing. 
> 
> Also it took me way to long to edit this ‘cause I changed half of it halfway through editing.. :/  
> Also I’m not reeeallyy happy with this but anyways  
> thanks for reading this crap


	8. Hitch-hiking gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the title sums it ups already so  
> *shrugs*

** Everly **

So, this was the plan: I would go hitch-hiking to the next town, take a room at some cheap motel, and there prepare to break into the museum. Once I got the necklace I’d sell it somewhere on the black market (I know people), buy myself a car and some other shit and then start a new life somewhere new.

But first, I had to do the dirty work: get the dang necklace.

I had already packed all the the stuff I would need, including:

  1. My black outfit (I stuffed it deep down my backpack, in case anyone would take a look, for whatever reason)
  2. A book for the car ride (since it would take at least two or three hours to get there, during which I’d be stuck in a car with complete strangers, and just in case it got awkward..)
  3. A framed picture of me and my brother, from when I was still little and he was my best friend. It was kinda embarrassing but I still took it with me, wherever I went, so I could always remember him and the times when life was still good.



I was ready, but I still felt a little exhausted and my eyes hurt, so I stayed at my apartment one more night. 

In the evening I went to the Pizza Hut downtown. Some guy tried to flirt with me, but I turned him down. He was kinda attractive with blond curls and a pretty cute British accent, and any other girl would have been flattert, but I just had been too tired for that. Also he was talking about protecting me or some shit. Fucking creepy.

Besides, no matter what would happen tomorrow, I’d be either dead, in jail, or super rich. And if it wasn’t to get my stuff I most certainly wouldn’t be coming back. 

The weirdest thing was, for a split second I thought I recognised him, but again, I was just tired so I probably had just imagined it.

That I was feeling tired wasn’t the only reason I didn’t leave right away though. By the time I would have been ready to go, it would’ve been dark outside and nothing, I repeat,  _ nothing _ would get me to get in some strangers car at night.

To distract myself I did my daily workout and watched some documentary, which was boring, so I took my favourite book and sat down in my most comfy armchair, where I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning, waited till noon, got dressed and put my beanie on. At once the weight on my chest lifted a bit and I felt better. I don’t know why, but it always made me feel more confident. It had been my brothers once. His cologne had long worn off, but I loved it nonetheless.

I made my way down to the main road and held up the sight I had made yesterday.

I thought I’d have to wait a while, but to my surprise almost immediately a car pulled up next to me. In the driver seat sat a nice looking black dude. He opened the door.

“Hey there, we’re heading the same way, hop in!”

Only now I noticed two women sitting in the back seats. One had brown hair and was about my age, maybe a little older, she sat behind the driver. The other one was blonde. They both had a welcoming smile on their lips.

Well, this could’ve been a lot worse. They all seemed to be nice. I forced a small smile on my face, got in the car next to the driver and put my backpack down between my legs. Once we were driving, the brunette girl stuck her head between the front seats and looked at me with a grin.

“So, what’s your name?

“I’m Everly.” I smiled at her shyly. 

“And you?”

“I’m Anne, this is Claire,” she nodded at the blonde, “and that’s Carl.”

She grinned at the guy in the front, who gave her an annoyed look and rolled his eyes, but he still seemed to be amused.

“Well anyways, nice to meet you, Everly.” She smiled once more and then pulled out a book and started to read. I wasn’t really keen on talking any more than I needed to, anyway, so I took my book out, too.

We drove about 10 minutes in complete silence, not counting the roaring of the engine and the rustling of paper whenever someone flipped a page over. I was really caught up in storyline of my book. It was a classic love story, but catchy nevertheless.

The only warning I had, was Carl clearing his throat .

“Two?”

The next thing I felt was a wet cloth pressed onto my mouth from behind me, I drew in a sharp breath and everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little cliffhanger  
> Wait, no, actually I’m not sorry lol
> 
> I don’t know when I’m gonna update again, but I’ll hurry
> 
> Oh and always feel free to leave a comment (about literally anything lol)  
> You have no idea how much that’d make my day :)


	9. Dude, just shoot me already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared I guess  
> lol  
> (Sorry for what’s about to happen)

** Everly **

When I woke up, it was completely dark. I was disorientated, I didn’t know where I was or how much time had passed. 

_ How long I had been unconscious? _

Then I realised that it was dark because some sort of bag covered my head.

Immediately I reached to rip it off, only... I couldn’t. My hand was tied to... whatever it was that I was sitting on. Panicking, I tried to move the rest of my body - nothing.

_ Shit shit shit shit _

This was  _bad_.  Like, super fucking really bad. 

I felt my breath quicken as I frantically struggled to free an arm, a leg, something, anything. It was pointless.

No no no no no. This couldn’t be happening. It just  _couldn’t_. This was my absolute fucking _worst_ nightmare . 

I wanted to scream, to cry for help, but the only sound escaping my mouth was a pathetic, hoarse croak.

At that moment the thing covering my head got pulled off. I had to blink a few times in the sudden bright light before realising I was in what seemed like an old shipping container, almost completely empty. I was alone.

“Hello?” I called out. Even though I tried to keep my voice steady it was trembling like hell and an octave higher than usual.

A man stepped out of the shadows behind me. He wore a small smirk on his lips, perfectly aware that he had absolute control over what would happen next.

“Now we finally get to to talk, “your majesty”.” He sneered. 

“The legendary Queen of diamonds, absolutely fucking defenceless. Doesn’t that sound like fun? That’s that what you used to call yourself, right?”

My insides turned upside down. How did he know?? (And I had thought I had been careful with erasing my tracks...)

All I could do was stare at him in complete disbelief. Obviously my silence spoke for itself.

“Yeah, I know quite a lot about you, actually. Wanna hear some of that?”

My mouth opened and closed uselessly without any words coming out of it.

When I finally managed to speak, it was barely a whisper.

“What do you want from me?”

“Well, now you’re not so bold anymore, are you?”

He pulled out a gun out of his back pocket and started to play.

“Are you gonna kill me?” 

To my surprise I sounded a lot more confident than I felt. He looked me dead in the eyes.

“Yes. You’re gonna die.”

I swallowed and closed my eyes.

For some reason the thought of actually dying tonight (or today, whatever time it was, I had no sense of time whatsoever) wasn’t as bad as you would expect it to be. I wasn’t really afraid. My life was shit anyways.

I opened my eyes again, taking a deep breath.

“Okay. Do it then.”

There was a pause, in which he simply stared at me, a look of confusion on his face. He even seemed to have forgotten the gun he was holding.

“What?”

“I said do it. Just kill me before you do anything else.”

Then, slowly, realisation crept on his face.

“Oh my god. You thought I’d...”

He scoffed. 

“Well. I guess we can do it this way, too.” 

A wide grin split his face which made him look like a complete maniac.

And that was when I realised I had finally, completely screwed up.

There was a dangerous glitter in his eyes that completely freaked me out.

With only a few steps he was next to me, and with each step my panic increased even more.

He put his hand on my chin, lifting it up, slowly stroking over my cheek. His touch made me shiver and I felt cold sweat dripping down my spine. Even this was too much.

He leaned down so his mouth was directly next to my ear.

His breath brushed against my ear in a low whisper.

“What are you most afraid of?”

His words made me wince. 

Nothing of that made any sense, but I couldn’t bring my dumb, panic-stricken brain to think straight. (Or think anything, really, except _panic_ )

“Please... stop”

My voice was shaking. I felt like throwing up.

I hated that I wasn’t able to kick him in his stupid face

I hated that I was so  _ fucking frightened _

I hated that I was so vulnerable to this absolutely weird, creepy stranger dude

I hated that I had gotten myself into this fucked up situation in the first place

And I fucking hated that I wasn’t able to do  _anything at all_

The straps cut painfully into my flesh.

Now he was tracing invisible lines on my skin, stroking down my neck, my throat, my shoulders.

“ _ Please _ ...” I whimpered

“I don’t think it’s death... you don’t really seem to be afraid to die.”

It was too much. I couldn’t do this. I just- 

No, please,  _ please _ , make it stop make it stop makeitstopmakeitstopmakeit-

“So, what  _ is _ your greatest fear? I can do this all day long, you know, so you better give me a good answer.”

His quiet, “soothing” voice wasn’t soothing at all, it had the opposite effect and he knew it, he fucking  _ knew _ .

I was about to completely loose my shit.

Tears started to build up beneath my eyelids.

_ Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry _

“Please- just... let me go...I- I’ll do anything you want! Anything, just, please,  _ stop _ .”

He showed no sign that he had even heard me.

“Is it the dark? Being helpless, maybe? Is it loosing your brother, the only person you have left?”

_ Maybe, if I shout my eyes really tightly he’d just go away, he’d go away, it would all stop, just  ** make it stop ** ... _

“Is it being imprisoned, locked away? Spiders, maybe? Not being able to defend yourself? Or, perhaps, is it -“

A loud bang cut him off and my eyes flew open.

“That’s enough, One!”

A woman came storming into the room, fury practically written on her face. She was the girl from the car, Anne! The creepy guy, “One”, as she had called him, shot around with a exasperated look.

“Goddamn it Five! I told you not to come inuntil I tell you to!!”

_ One? Five? _ Some part of my brain briefly wondered;  _ Five what? Marshmallows? _

“You’re  _ sick _ ! That was not the plan !” She spat. “Can’t you see how terrified she is?“

They broke into a heated argument. Meanwhile, even more people entered the room. A man and another woman... those were Claire and Carl, the other two from the car ride! (Great. I had already assumed they were working together. Now I knew for sure.) Then another man I had never seen before and then... the guy from the Pizza Hut yesterday.

Wow. Okay. What. The. Fuck. This made absolutely no fucking sense. At  _ all _ .

I felt a headache building up in the back of my head. Great. Just great. Exactly what I needed right now.

As soon as the Pizza Hut guy stepped through the door, his eyes searched the room until they found me, still tied to the chair. With a few quick steps he was by my side and immediately started to untie me.

He was far too close and I winced at every touch. I couldn’t even suppress a whimper as he loosened the ropes at my thighs and his fingers brushed slightly against my leg. Which promptly earned me a pitiful look. I felt pathetic.

The second I was free I punched him on the nose and jumped up, which sent him tumbling to the ground, cursing.

„Ah FUCK,  **not again** !”

I only shot him a quick glance, seeing that he had blood all over his face and hands. Then, somehow, adrenaline completely shut off my brain or something, because I did the most stupid thing ever, and went straight for the tall guy by the door. I only had one thought: get out of this fucking nightmare.

I tried to knock him out with a uppercut, which was a mistake, cause it didn’t seem to have any effect on him at all, and now my hand hurt like shit. Fuck.

Next thing I knew was that strong arms were wrapped around me, grabbing my arms and holding them in place. I screamed and cursed and kicked, trying to hit somebody, to make whoever that was let me go. 

Immediately there were more hands, more people grabbing me, holding me steady. 

“Let me go! Let me go! Let go!”

Even though I soon realised I had no chance, I was  not gonna give up. 

My mind was still clear, but slowly I realized that my body wasn’t gonna give much more. I was just  so _fucking exhausted._

I didn’t even notice how everyone was trying to calm me down. Sure, I heard their voices and shushes, but it was just so weird at them time I didn’t notice.

Soon my screams got weaker, and in horror I noticed that they changed more and more into sobs. 

Then, Anne appeared in my sight.

“Let her go. Now.” She demanded.

“But-“ the guy behind me protested, and I realised it was Carl. She cut him off.

“No. Let her go.  _Let her go! Right now!_ ”

Slowly, the grips on my arms loosened and finally,  finally I was free again. I could’ve cried.

But taking a deep, shaky breath my brain eventually caught up with my body. I felt how weak I was, now that the adrenaline rush had ebbed off.

My knees felt like pudding. Actually, my whole body felt like pudding. 

I fell to the ground. I couldn’t stay upright, I just didn’t have the strength anymore.

I couldn’t think. My head hurt. 

In the corners of my eyes I saw the world slowly fading away.

_ No no no no _

Not now, please, not now!

But I couldn’t stop it. And for the second time that day, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it’s been like really, really long and I’m sorry for that but I just couldn’t get myself to edit this stupid chapter ugh  
> I hope you still like it tho, even tho it’s kinda... weird? I guess? Well, One’s being weird and creepy, so don’t blame me okay  
> I’m not responsible for his actions 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it  
> But if you’re still here that probably means you like it. A little at least. Maybe. I hope so
> 
> Please always feel free to leave kudos or a comment!! Or point out any mistakes!  
> It would be very much appreciated and would honestly probably make my day


End file.
